Several solutions have been proposed to allow a user to configure a configurable electronic device so that it offers a behaviour adapted to him or to his habits or present needs.
For instance, it is possible to couple a data medium or carrier to a port of the electronic device. Such a data medium may be a smart card, for instance of the SIM type, that can be inserted into and removed from the electronic device, or an USB device that can be connected to an USB port of the electronic device. This solution appears to be simple for the user, but it requires either an attachment point into the electronic device or an additional connector, which limits the form factor of the electronic device and/or the physical appearance and visibility of the current configuration and/or the reliability of the attachment point to the electronic device.
It is also possible to select a configuration amongst several by providing at least one user access code or identifier to the electronic device. This solution does not require any attachment point in the electronic device or any additional connector, and then does not limit the form factor of the electronic device. But it requires initial interventions of the user to provide his user access code(s) to the electronic device, and does not allow the current configuration to be easily visible on the electronic device exterior.